His Song
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: A Zemyx Day tribute. Zexion's boyfriend just broke up with him for another yet things dont change. That is till he hears the siren's call. But this siren isn't deadly. In fact it wants to do the opposite. The siren wants to save him. Beware it's Yaoi


_I feel so absentminded today. I totally forgot that it was Zemyx day; 09/06 or 06/09 however you wish to write it, it still means the same. Demyx is very thoughtful and...yea you'll see and Zexion is well a little more emo than I had originally planned. This is short I suppose and it's late but it's here right? Inspired by the song __You Can__ by David Archuleta. The song sung by Demyx is __Dream on Dreamer__ by Cascada._

**I Own Nothing!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

His Song

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Striding down the back streets of Destiny Islands I let the breeze lift the hair from my face for the briefest moment. As the wind dies back down my blue-gray tresses fall back over my right hazy blue eye. I stick my hands deep into the pockets of my black jeans. My light coal shaded jacket flutters at my waist while blending into an equally black, long-sleeve shirt. I scoff my inky boots against the pavement, not even sure where I'm headed anymore.

Exactly two hours ago, my boyfriend broke up with me. Axel had said that we're just too different and that he had already fallen in love with another...Sora. It's fine with me since I wasn't really sure if I even liked the red head. But still, I got dumped and Axel was always there to make sure I was okay.

Taking a right I stop dead in my tracks. The melody of beautiful music floats around me. Hypnotized by it, I begin following the trail to the source. As I walk I get to the beach of white crystal sand and gentle navy waters. The darkened sky above me is littered with glimmering silver stars that seem to taunt those of us on the ground.

Continuing on my way I catch site of a shadowed figure standing on the beach at the brink of the water. Flaxen mullet/Mohawk styled hair sticks upward as a light baby blue tee billows around his chest. Azure jeans blend into the darkness of the coming night while a guitar sticks out to the side for me to see.

His angelic voice travels to my ear lobes and I can't help but lose myself to the song.

"The autumn rain is falling down  
Through the clouds  
Hits the ground  
Wash away traces in the sand  
Yesterday is so far away  
You disappeared  
Love was here I close my eyes to be with you again

You're still alive  
The world is in your hand

Dream on dreamer  
And the sun will always shine down on you  
Keep on dreaming  
It's alright, feel alive  
Dream on dreamer  
And the world keeps spinning around and round  
You go  
Don't stop dreaming  
It's alright, we're alive  
[We're alive]"

Mesmerized, I stride even closer to the sturdy form that takes the hits of the ocean's breath. Not once does he stop singing. Not once does he listen for me coming closer. Not once does he turn around and grant me the gift to see his face.

"I write your name across the sky  
I'll be with you till the end of time  
Don't wake me up  
I'm reaching for your hand  
I'll never go to break your heart  
No matter if your near or far  
Just close your eyes to be with me again

You're still alive  
The world is in your hand"

The mind-blowing song nears ever closer to its end as I stop right behind the boy. I try to speak to him but I'm afraid that if I do I might wake up to realize this only as a heart wrenching nightmare. So I stand waiting for him to finish, not that I really want him too. I could listen to his voice for all eternity.

"Dream on dreamer  
And the sun will always shine down on you  
Keep on dreaming  
It's alright, feel alive  
Dream on dreamer  
And the world keeps spinning around and round  
You go  
Don't stop dreaming  
It's alright, we're alive  
[We're alive]  
Dream on dreamer  
And the sun will always shine down on you  
Keep on dreaming  
It's alright, feel alive  
Dream on dreamer  
And the world keeps spinning around and round  
You go  
Don't stop dreaming  
It's alright, we're alive"

He pulls the instrument around and lets it hang off of his back. I feel my throat swell with anxiety as he slowly turns around. Eyes the color of the brightest and healthiest ocean gleam at me from a tanned yet still pale face. Light pink lips curl up into a smile as he quirks a single blonde eyebrow.

"Did you like it?"

He's talking to me but I'm afraid my voice won't come out right. It could crack and stutter. It's never done that before. But it does now.

"Y-Yes...what's your n-name?"

"Demyx," says the musician gently.

Taking a deep breath I prepare my next question. "What was your inspiration. It's a gorgeous song."

"You were the muse," states Demyx.

I feel my eyes widen at the mere thought of the possibility. "But we don't even know each other."

"I know you Zexion. You just don't know me. I'm one of Axel's friends. You never did take much notice of me as much as I did of you." His long fingered hand cups my bare cheek. "You're a most inspiring creature." I lean into the warmth of his touch instinctively. "I'm sorry he broke up with you, however I can't help but be ecstatic because of it."

"Why?" I straightened back up and snap out of the trance. Backing up to give myself some room I narrow my eyes at him. "Why are you so happy then?"

Demyx's countenance seems to glow with glee as he closes the distant that I had created. Arms wrap around me in a loose embrace. "Because I love you Zexion. You've just been to blind to see me."

I admit it actually. I remember all the times Demyx had tried to start a conversation with me. Instead of interacting with him, I was cold and unsocial. Another words, I was stupid. For passion radiates off of him as energy off of the sun. Inside I feel the walls I'd built around my heart my whole life slowly crumble to dust. Yet, the more that fall the more frightened I become on the inside. This twenty-year old has no idea what I am. He doesn't know who I am and because of that...I know once he finds out, he'll cast me aside just as many others have done.

Soft lips press against my forehead, "I know this is sudden and all, but I just got kicked out of my apartment...could I stay with you?"

My mind screams comprehension and to say no followed by a swift leave. On the other hand, I can't do that. My heart and gut begs of me to allow this man to stay in my home.

"Alright then come on. It's just up the street."

Demyx gives me a brief hug before disappearing to grab his two muddy brown suitcases. I lead him back to the sidewalk and to the beachfront house. My parents had bought it for me to get rid of me. With me being twenty-one they were sick of me "bringing them down because of my attitude". What a load of shit. But I can't complain too much. It's a decent house; two story with two bed and bath including all the other nessacary rooms.

I pull the house key out of my inner jacket pocket and unlock the door. Flipping on several lights I take him up to his room after shutting and locking the door back. One can never be too cautious when it comes to homes, thieves are everywhere, including this serene place.

Opening the door I let him take his new abode in. The walls are still a shade of blue that almost appears white in sight of the sun. A darker blue rug walls around the middle of the room, hiding the sapphire tile.

"I love it! Thank you so much Zexy!"

"Zexy?"

"Is it okay if I call you that?"

"It's fine I suppose, but where did you come up with it?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow."

If it would've been anything other person, I would have taken the door shutting in my face in anger. Sighing I go to my own room to get ready for a dreamless sleep.

333333

Lips as smooth and soft as rose petals graze over my own. I lean up into the kiss and link my arms around the person's neck. Lanky yet firm arms curve around my own neck and cradle my head in the mystery's hands. Due to the need to breath, we part. Revealing my misty orbs to the world, I lay eyes on Demyx's smiling face. Heat rises to my cheeks and ears at what we had just done.

Not ashamed in the least, the golden haired man lies his head down into the crook of my neck. "Good morning Zexy."

"Demyx...do you really like me that much?"

"Of course, I love you with all my heart and soul!" he chuckles lightly at the cheesy line. Yet as simple and overused as it is, it tugs at my heart strings. Noticing my frown he gets off of the bed and goes to stand by the open door. "Hurry down, I'll make you breakfast. My treat for letting me stay with you." The door clicks shut and unwanted tears sting at my eyes.

_I don't deserve someone so loving. They always said so. Mother never worried...Father never cared. What makes Demyx any different. Sure Axel was sweet but he's only a friend that could love me so much. No one...can love a self-created monster._

Staggering to my feet, I step down into the plush of the onyx carpet. Striding to my closet I pull out a gray long-sleeved shirt and a pair of faded jeans.

_I won't do it while he's here in the house. It would be too embarrassing for him to find out. What Demyx doesn't know won't hurt him._

I slip on my boots from the other day and trudge down the stairs and onto a stool at the breakfast bar. Demyx swivels around from the stove and places a plate stacked with pancakes and bacon in front of me. He takes the seat across from me after setting out two glasses of orange juice. We eat in silence the whole time we sit here. Once both our plates are clear I gather them up.

"You cooked, I'll wash the dishes up." I offer to him.

Nodding, Demyx travels back up to the second floor to change into his attire for the day. I roll my sleeves up and begin the task of scrubbing our used plates and glasses clean. Placing the last saucer in the dishwasher I rinse my arms under the water. Just as I switch it off, arms encircle my waist. Hands trail up to clasp mine but when they get to my dripping wrists time seems to stop.

"Z-Zexy, what's t-this?" Demyx's thumb runs over one of the puffy red slits in my wrist. Gradually he rubs each of the healing cuts running up to my elbow. "How long Zexion?" he asks firmly.

"W-What?"

"When was the last time you did this?"

"...yesterday..."

Demyx sighs into my hair, "Why then...why do you do this?"

"I don't understand Demyx."

"What emotions make you do this?"

I hang my head shamefully. "Fear...anger, hurt, shame...sorrow."

"Zexion..." He spins me around and stares me in the eyes. "Don't ever do this again, you hear me? I love you and I won't let you do that to yourself any longer!"

Teardrops cascade down my cheeks and I bury my face into his cloth covered chest. Breathing in his scent, I let the sobs wrack my small body. Demyx drags his fingers through my hair and whispers sweet words into my ear. Gaining control over myself I step back and lean against the basin counter.

"Are you okay now Zexy?"

"Yes, I'm fine now. I'm just happy that I love you."

I stretch up to push my lips against his. Demyx pulls me to him and rests his hands on my hips as I place mine around his neck. "I love you Zexy."

I smirk into his throat, "I love you more Dem."


End file.
